


hot cocoa kisses

by dojaecult (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, lapslock, literally just fluff with no plot sorry, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dojaecult
Summary: wrapping his arms around jaemin’s neck, jeno kisses him again. he shivers slightly when jaemin turns to whisper in his ear. “can i have extra marshmallows?”in which jaemin steals the marshmallows. and jeno's heart.





	hot cocoa kisses

“baby?”

jeno lifts his head, blinking sleepily. jaemin closes the door behind him and moves closer. 

“why aren’t in you in bed yet?” 

“i was waiting for you,” jeno tells him, pulling his boyfriend down onto the sofa. 

jaemin wraps his arms around jeno, pressing his cheek against the other boy’s. “i told you i would be out late.” 

“i couldn’t sleep without you,” jeno pouts. 

jaemin laughs and gently kisses his cheek. “my poor baby.” 

jeno turns to face jaemin, tugging on his sleeve to bring him closer. jaemin smiles down at him and pecks him on the nose. 

leaning forward, jeno connects their lips in a gentle kiss. jaemin smiles into the kiss as he runs his fingers through jeno’s hair. 

jaemin breaks the kiss, cupping jeno’s face in his hands as he peppers soft kisses along his jaw. “come on, i’ll make you some hot cocoa.” 

jeno nods, sneaking another kiss before standing up and following him to the kitchen. watching as he wanders around, probably looking for marshmallows, jeno sits on the counter. 

“they’re in the cupboard above the fridge,” jeno offers and giggles as jaemin frowns at him. 

“stop hiding them, i promised i wouldn’t eat them all this time.”

jaemin moves over to where jeno is sitting and reaches for the cupboard above his head. 

he pulls out two mugs, one pink and one printed with tiny kittens. the pink one is jaemin’s, a present from last valentine’s day. 

after filling the mugs with milk from the kettle, he returns to stand in front of jeno, placing his hands on the other boy’s waist. 

wrapping his arms around jaemin’s neck, jeno kisses him again. he shivers slightly when jaemin turns to whisper in his ear. “can i have extra marshmallows?” 

his warm breath ghosts over jeno’s neck as he rolls his eyes. “alright. just not too many, i’m watching,” he warns jokingly. 

jaemin pops a marshmallow into his mouth and laughs loudly as jeno scolds him. “you’d better brush your teeth before bed.” 

he hums absently, busy mixing cocoa powder into the milk. “do you want marshmallows?”

“obviously.”

jeno hops down from the counter and stands behind jaemin, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

jaemin hands him the mug and drops a few marshmallows inside. jeno takes a long sip, savoring the sweet chocolate taste. 

he looks up from his mug to see jaemin watching him fondly, a small smile on his face. “stop looking at me, weirdo.” 

jaemin kisses him on the mouth, his lips tasting of peppermint and cocoa. jeno parts his lips slightly, letting jaemin deepen the kiss. he pulls back suddenly. “i’m gonna eat this entire bag of marshmallows.” 

jeno just stares at him, still disoriented from the kiss. jaemin grins at him and grabs the bag of marshmallows, running out of the kitchen. 

jeno counts to ten before following him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dojaecult) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dojaecult)


End file.
